La Flor de Sakura
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella pequeña flor de cerezo que descendía lentamente hasta tocar su mano que había extendido involuntariamente. Esa flor de cinco pétalos, color rosa y suave textura le hacía pensar de inmediato en ella. Simple y magnífica coincidencia.


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

_Las flores de cerezo tarde o temprano __florecen _en la primavera... así mi amor por ti...

* * *

-oO08( **La Flor de Sakura **)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

¿Cuándo había empezado todo aquello de los sentimientos apoderándose de cada una de sus células, la sensación de vacío a la distancia y esa necesidad patética de tenerla cerca? No estaba muy seguro si tenía razón, pero sabía que había sido desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Con su cabello color caramelo adornando sus finas facciones, sus brillantes ojos moca y su delicada sonrisa, surcada por los delgados y suaves labios, había sucumbido ante ella. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la vio? Recordaba el momento, lo tenía bien presente, pero prefería no revivir el momento, ya que recordar era sinónimo de caer de nuevo en ese absurdo pero profundo enamoramiento. ¿Enamoramiento? ¿Desde hacía cuánto le llamaba "enamoramiento"?

Quizás la repuesta no era tan difícil de encontrar, lo complicado había sido aceptar el sentimiento que se había incrustado en su pecho. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella pequeña flor de cerezo que descendía lentamente hasta tocar su mano que había extendido involuntariamente. Esa flor de cinco pétalos, color rosa y suave textura le hacía pensar de inmediato en ella. Simple y magnífica coincidencia. Sonrió de forma ligera con aquella imagen en su mente. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato y un color sonrosado subió a sus mejillas.

Nadie hubiese pensado que Hyuuga Natsume podía tener esa clase de sentimientos, ni mucho menos esa clase de atenciones para con ella, porque, para Hyuuga Natsume, Sakura Mikan era como una delicada flor tersa que debía ser protegida y amada por el mero hecho de tener vida. Sí, él podía decir que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde el momento que sus ojos fueron testigos de su existencia y ese enamoramiento continuó propagándose como esas delicadas flores que difícilmente logran extinguirse si se procuran.

Cerro los ojos aún con la flor de cerezo en su mano y sintió el viento golpear su rostro al tiempo que arrastraba consigo a la delicada flor. Su corazón experimento una angustia desconocida para él hasta ese instante. La flor alejándose de él era como ver a esa delicada joven alejándose de su vida y si era franco consigo mismo era lo que menos deseaba ahora que comprendía sus sentimientos. En algún punto todo había dejado de ser un juego o algo que le molestara, ahora todo parecía una necesidad; una necesidad de verla, abrazarla, percibir su esencia y saber que nunca se iría de su lado.

El caprichoso viento se llevó la florecilla a la deriva, quizá libertad, quizá una fuerza tempestuosa, no lo sabía y estaba cierto de que nunca lo entendería. Siguió con su mirada la flor hasta perderse a lo lejos en el bosque y justo cuando su mirada comenzaba a abandonar la realidad captó a la causante de sus recientes desvelos y sueños placenteros. Su mente bloqueó todo pensamiento coherente y sólo vino una necesidad de proteger a esa criatura que le robaba el aliento.

Mikan caminaba hacia él, de eso no había duda, es decir, ¿a quién más buscaría allí en ese bosque solitario? Sus esperanzas eran muchas, quizás, pero el sólo verla, saber que estaba allí era lo todo lo que necesitaba para poder sentirse en paz, aun no le correspondiese a sus sentimientos… ¿Quién lo querría? Natsume: el pobre chico atormentado por el pasado, ese que sufría dolor y sufrimiento en el presente… O al menos eso era lo que él mismo se repetía.

Era suficiente de pesimismo. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era irse, dejarla atrás y jamás dañar a esa flor natural, dejarla crecer lejos de la sombra y la tempestad. Alejarse de ella era la mejor solución y la más fácil después de todo. Nada como dejar en libertad y en soledad lo más preciado, lejos de todo forma de daño. Frunció su ceño y tensó su figura, necesitaba alejarla a toda costa.

Llevaba tiempo buscándolo, en su pecho se condensaba una opresión singular, una que no le molestaría del todo si pudiera ver a Natsume todo tiempo, porque cuando no lo veía era como estar a ciegas en el mundo. Sin querer lo había convertido en un fuego y calor necesarios en su vida, tal y como el agua y el sol son indispensables para las flores. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Natsume y sin querer pudo ver algo que no supo descifrar, algo que se le asemejaba al dolor y a la soledad.

Pronto quiso tenerlo en sus brazos para pedirle que nunca la dejara, que pasara sus días a su lado, que la protegiera y le prestara su hombro para llorar en tiempos de pesar y alegría. Una urgencia creció en su alma, un deje de tristeza al saber que podía no ser correspondida, pero ignoró todas aquellas lejanas voces que provenían del prejuicio y la mentira. Lo quería a su lado, aunque fuese sólo como amiga. El valor que había estado presente durante su búsqueda parecía querer abandonarla, sin embargo, tomó sus últimas fuerzas para sentarse a su lado.

Por unos instantes el viento sopló con más fuerza, el sol se ocultó tras algunas nubes grises y el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Los dos sabían que debían decir algo, que debían romper esa barrera entre ellos. Mikan temía decir algo sin sentido, vacío, algo que pudiera tomar a mal o a broma; mientras que Natsume sabía que sin duda alguna diría algo hiriente y en verdad no quería herirla más. El silencio parecía una buena opción en esos momentos, de no ser por ese malestar en la garganta que les incitaba a decir algo.

Natsume tenía que admitir que por primera vez se sentía de esa manera, que jamás en su vida había tenido tantas emociones juntas, y, aunque hubiese querido negarlo, esas emociones le gustaban, lo movían, lo invitaban a querer vivir junto a ella. Mikan no estaba en una situación diferente, pues también quería estar junto a Natsume, junto a ese poseedor de un fuego inigualable no sólo por su Alice, sino por todo aquello que poseía en su interior; esa viveza y pasión en su alma, esa calidez que irradiaba de forma tan natural y que a la vez dejaba entre ver poco.

Ambos miraban para lados opuestos, luego cerraban los ojos e intentaban concentrarse para formular diálogos coherentes y con sentido. Sus corazones latían tan velozmente que podían jurar que en cualquier instante se detendrían por el esfuerzo. Necesitaban respirar, pero no necesitaban ese aire corriente, necesitaban aspirar un aire con la esencia del otro, esa esencia que los vitalizaba y los llenaba de una paz interior.

Sus labios dejaron salir una porción pequeña de aliento, pero sin palabras que pudieran expresar sus sentimientos. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y esas miradas pudieron expresar lo que con palabras era imposible de decir sin rayar en lo exagerado, burlesco, cursi o apasionado. Por unos instantes el aire se contuvo en los pulmones y luego, sin ser conscientes de ello, un par de sonrisas pequeñas, pero sinceras, se dibujaron en sus rostros.

Ahora todo parecía cobrar un sentido, un solo sentido porque ambos compartían ese pensamiento, esa convicción y sentimiento. Y de un instante tenso pasaron a compartir un tierno contacto en los labios. Sí, era eso lo que les hacía para concentrarse en estar en el presente y soñar con el futuro. Pronto esa ternura fue cediendo hasta que la pasión los tomó presas y los incitó a besarse con más fuerza y fiereza. No importó el clima, el lugar o el tiempo porque todo eso había desaparecido de sus mentes, ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, sólo ellos dos en un mundo que los necesitaba unidos, unidos por más que un simple destino, sino por la misma voluntad de querer estar juntos, amarse y procurare por la eternidad.

Sin saber cómo terminaron rendidos sobre el pastizal suave. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese apasionado beso, ni cuanto más luego de esas caricias delicadas y tiernas. Lo único que sabían con certeza es que podía seguir pasando el tiempo y que ya no importaba porque juntos podían pasar la vida y la reencarnación. El abrazo entre ellos no se rompió en ningún momento, seguían allí recostados mirándose el uno al otro, dándose efímeros besos que, si bien eran instantáneos, dejaban huella en la memoria.

Mantuvieron la mirada firme hacia el otro y sus manos se encontraron para entrelazar sus dedos, una promesa silenciosa y un par de palabras que quedaría grabadas a fuego en sus recuerdos e historia. Esa deliciosa y tersa esencia no viajaba más en el viento, ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos sin la intención de dejarla ir.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc.; ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas


End file.
